Problem Fixed, Sort Of
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: I leave Eli's room for exactly two minutes to use the bathroom, and when I come back, he's doing something that should be done without COMPANY OVER! /Side story to Two is Better Than One/


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, no really I don't!

A/N: Remember Two Is Better than One? Well after a long ass wait, here's the side story to it. I feel like such a fail, because I said I would do a side story to this like oh a month ago? *small frown* But, anyway, Less Life PM'd me and ha ha she used her persuasive powers and inspired me to do the side story. So, go thank her! Anyway, enough jibber jabbers, here's the side story!

Oh and it's not going to be just like Two is Better than One, it's going to be slightly like it.

* * *

Problem Fixed, Sort Of

Summary: I leave Eli's room for exactly two minutes to use the bathroom, and when I come back, he's doing something that should be done without COMPANY OVER! /Side story to Two is Better Than One/

* * *

"Eli, I have to go the bathroom." I squeaked and clenched my legs together. Eli brushed his lips up and down my neck, and then to my ear. He whispered, "No you don't." I moaned when his teeth sunk into my flesh. Eli separated my legs with his and thrust himself against me. I moaned and tossed my head back.

"Seriously Eli, I have to go to the bathroom." I whimpered.

"Fine, go." Eli sighed.

I kissed his lips, slowly moving away from him so I can run into his bathroom. Eli watched and I smiled at him, closed the door, and then locked it. I quickly, well… went. I had to go really bad, mind you. I soon finished, flushed, and then walked to the skin and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror. I tucked my hair behind my ear and unbuttoned the first two buttons of my blouse.

I smiled a little and fixed my shirt, and then turned the faucet off. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Okay Eli I'm ready—Eli! What are you doing?" I shouted.

"What? I got bored, you were taking too long." Eli responded, glancing over at me with his cock in his hand.

"Eli I was in the bathroom for not even two minutes." I responded, trying to keep my eyes on his as he continued to slowly stroke himself.

I rolled my eyes and bit my bottom lip. Eli lay on his bed, his eyes never left mine as he moved his fist up and down. I blushed and whispered, "Do you need help with that?"

"Can you help me with it, is the question." Eli smirked.

I walked to the bed, and Eli removed his hand. I leaned down, moving to sit on his lap, and whispered against his lips, "Do you want me to help you?" Eli hissed when I sat on his erection, and shuddered. I licked his lips and kissed my way down his neck, reaching my hands inside his shirt. I brushed my cold fingertips over his nipples and Eli moaned.

I lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. I leaned down, placing kisses here and there over his chest. Eli reached up and ran his fingers through my curly hair. I glanced up at him with dilated blue eyes and licked a line down his chest, and nipped on the skin over his stomach. Eli's breathing began to grow uneven as I sat in between his legs.

I kissed his hipbones, sucking on the skin there. Eli moaned and he gripped my hair, clenching the curly strands between his fingers.

I moaned and moved my head down. I sat up, and Eli let go of my hair. I sat on my legs and looked at Eli in front of me, legs spread, hair tousled, lips parted, and lust glazed eyes. I had to admit, the sight before me was probably the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Clare quit staring, and start... I'm dying here." Eli groaned. I smirked a little. I looked down at his erection and licked my lips. Eli moaned and he thrust his hips up. I leaned down and flicked my tongue over the slit, licking the small amount of pre-cum that spilled there. Eli thrust his hips up again and I opened my mouth, thrusting my head down, taking all of Eli's cock into my mouth.

He moaned and grabbed the sheets. I pulled my head back and sucked hard on the tip, and stroked what wasn't in my mouth. Eli groaned and he clenched the sheets, causing his knuckles to soon turn white. I removed my lips from his cock and ran them down the shaft.

"Shit, Clare." Eli breathed.

"Hm?" I asked, looking up at him, stroking him slowly. Eli whined in his throat and he jerked his hips up. I moved up next to him, brushing my lips against his ear. I whispered, "What do you want?" Eli moaned and reached up, and grabbed the back of my head. He crushed my lips with his and I moaned in the kiss. He pulled away saying breathily, "Suck my cock."

I felt my panties grow wet, and the tension had begun to grow between them. Hearing Eli whisper this was so fucking sexy. I kissed his lips chastely and moved back down. I wasted no time, and wrapped my lips around his dick, thrusting my head down, until my nose touched his groin, then slowly pulled back, rolling my tongue around the tip.

Eli watched me through half lidded eyes, his chest heaved up and down as he breathed heavily.

I playfully nibbled, grazing my teeth on the underside of his dick. Eli's hips jerked up and he grabbed my hair. I slowly wrapped my fingers around his cock, and pumped my fist up and down as I passed the tip of my tongue over the slit of his cock.

"Fuck, Clare, I'm about to."

"About to what?" I asked, running my tongue up and down the vein under his dick. Eli whined his throat, whispering, "Why did you stop?" My lips curled up into a fox like smirk and stroked him faster. Eli breathed heavily and gasped. He moaned fast, whining in his throat. I continued stroking him, faster and harder, occasionally squeezing my hand around his cock.

"Clare, Clare, I'm about to—Fuck!"

Eli's cum spilled over my hand, and I let go of his now soft cock. Through half lidded eyes, Eli watched as I brought my hand up and slowly licked it clean. Eli sat up and he crushed his lips over mine. I moaned and he crawled on top of me, after he shifted around. I guess he pulled his pants up.

"Ready for round two?" Eli asked against my lips.

"Depends, what's round two?"

Eli kissed my neck, licked a line and tugged on my earlobe between his teeth. He whispered huskily, "Is that even a question Clare?"

I licked my lips and leaned up to kiss his neck.

"Forget I asked." With that said, I bit down on his flesh, and Eli moaned loud.

End!

* * *

Sucks? Yes? No? Banana's? Oranges?

PICKLES?

Reviews? :D


End file.
